


Empire of Dirt

by Cagedbird30



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Complications, F/M, King Ian, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagedbird30/pseuds/Cagedbird30
Summary: Prince Ian never thought he would be king. His older brother, King Phillip, was days from his wedding when he is killed in a hunting accident. Now Ian must take the seat on the throne and protect the realm. He's got enemies lurking in the shadows waiting at the chance to strip the crown from his head.Mikhailo is a low-born who has won a position into the Kingsguard. He has sworn fealty to the crown and will risk his life to ensure no one hurts his king.





	1. The Prince and The Pauper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey arrives in the south, two days before the Prince's competition just in time for an unexpected change in leadership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The terms will be loosely based on Game of Thrones as that is the extent of my medieval knowledge.  
> I will explain things as they come up. I'll give more details of the history of the realm throughout the chapters.

A thousand years ago, a brave man conquered a divided realm separated into 5 kingdoms. His heirs successfully ruled, the now united realm named Tesla, for hundreds of years thereafter. All of the kings and queens had been phenomenal rulers, spreading peace and prosperity throughout the realm... that was until the Tyrant King, as he became known, came into power. The Tyrant King was cruel and murdered anyone who disagreed with him. He spread panic among the houses and among the citizens of Tesla.

His small council consisted of representatives from the five original kingdoms: House Toball, House Marston, House Greenbridge, and House Gallagher. The king’s family made up the fifth and final house. Lord Francis Gallagher had always been too smart for his own good and had plotted to overthrow the king. Two of the houses stood with House Gallagher and helped end the Tyrant King and his family's legacy. The king was murdered by one of his knights who originated from House Gallagher, a Ser Clayton. The former king's legacy was erased when him and his family were murdered, increasing the tensions among the realm and almost causing a civil war among the houses. House Toball and House Greenbridge were northern houses who did not tolerate what Lord Gallagher had done to the innocent members of the king's family.

House Gallagher took the throne and Lord Francis eventually became King Francis, the first of his name. Ten years after taking the throne for himself, Francis fell ill and died. His eldest son, Phillip, inherited the crown.

Though the realm lives in peace, many have not forgotten what happened all those years ago. Many still cry out for their innocent prince who was murdered and was supposed to take the crown after his evil father had died. Many still want revenge.

 

* * *

 

Mikhailo was nicknamed Mickey by his northern guardian, Lord Toball. The name Mikhailo was a strong one, it resonated fear in the enemies he defeated but he was grateful for the nickname which seemed to soften the means by which people spoke of him. Mickey often found himself being a stereotypical man, mostly due to his having to overcompensate for that which he believed stripped him of being a man: his attraction to other men.

He noticed from an early age that he lacked attraction to a woman's breasts and her curvy hips. What he did notice instead, was the glistening sweat on an opponent's body after a duel and the muscular back on a man, often picturing how big he was between his legs.

Being a homosexual wasn't the only thing Mickey had going against him. He and his twin sister Mandy were orphans. They had been found by the gate that belonged to House Toball. Lord James Toball was a kind and reasonable man. Orphans were usually sold as slaves but he swore to be their guardian and they were allowed to grow up as low-borns in the northern home.

Mickey loved the north. He enjoyed the snow and the safety of house Toball. If it had been up to him, he would never have left. Unfortunately, being an orphan meant he would have to leave the northern palace when he turned of age. Baring no last name, his only hope of survival for him and his sister was to win the Prince's Tournament that was held every year.

The Prince's Tournament was the very reason he now found himself in the southern country of Irlos where the Grand Palace was located, also known as the King's Palace where the crown resided.

He'd heard rumors of the south, and they were all true. It had a weird smell, it was overpopulated, and it was very hot.

In two days time the tournament would begin. The winner would get to ask one thing of the prince, who would comply if it was within reason. There was only one thing Mickey wanted and that was to be a member of the Kingsguard. Being a personal knight to the king would put a roof over his head and ensure a better future for his slightly younger sister.

He had arrived at Irlos late in the evening on horseback. He had enough money to get him through the next few days. He ended up in Rodent's End, the ghetto of the country. It was the lowest of the low. Rodent's End was filled with brothels, inns that were barely livable, and alehouses whose roofs threatened to collapse at any moment. Mickey rather liked it, it didn't make him stand out and no one looked at him twice.

There was one brothel in particular inside the scum of the district that discretely catered to his services. Mickey had ridden on horseback for almost an entire day and he was desperate to let out some steam before sleeping the entire rest of the day at a cheap inn. He wore a cloak that covered the top most part of his face.

He found the place he was looking for and as he reached for the door, another man walked out, sending the door swinging. The man, like Mickey, wore a cloak. Because Mickey was shorter, he was able to see a few strands of wine colored hair that accompanied the man's defined jaw. The stranger walked past Mickey in a hurry, leaving him slightly dazed. He entered the brothel and got exactly what he was looking for.

 

* * *

 

Loud noises from outside his window forced Mickey to wake from his drunken sleep.

“What the fuck?” he groaned into the empty room. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and peeped outside his window.

He could see and hear people crowding together, crying and screaming. Scrambling to his feet, he clothed his naked body and made his way out of the inn.

“What’s the matter?” he asked an older gentlemen that stood near him.

“King Phillip is dead.” The man replied simply. He seemed to be unaffected by the news unlike the rest of the people.

“Shit,” Mickey murmured to himself. If the king was dead, the prince would perhaps cancel the tournament, and he couldn’t have that. This was his only hope, he couldn’t return to the north empty handed.

A few hours later, Mickey entered the pub next to the inn. He sat at a table in the corner by himself but he listened carefully to the chatter going on around him.

“Did ya hear the king died from a hunting accident? Poor lad got struck by a wild boar. The prince was crowned today and they said he’s continuing the tournament tomorrow,” he overheard two men discussing from the table next to him.

Mickey released a sigh of relief. He paid for his ale and food and walked back to the inn.

Once he reached the inn, he allowed his empty mind to lead him into a most peaceful sleep.

 

* * *

 

Mickey was awake before the sun rose over the land. He packed up all of his belongings, saddled his horse, and made his way to the arena where the tournament would be held.

After tying his palomino colored horse in a stall, Mickey made his way to check in.

He approached a very short, overweight man who didn’t make eye contact, he simply stared down and wrote people’s names down.

“Name and House,” he said simply, sounding annoyed by the mere presence of other people.

“Mikhailo,” he answered back.

The man let out an exasperated sigh. “Are ya deaf? I said name AND house.”

It took every ounce of Mickey’s restrain not to pull his sword out and teach the man a thing or two.

“I don’t belong to a fucking house,” he replied, gritting through his teeth.

The other man simply rolled his eyes and shouted “next!” forcing Mickey to move out of the way.

About a hundred men were in attendance to participate in the event. Though he wasn’t nervous, Mickey was anxious. He had never been one to just wait around. He watched as thousands of spectators filled the seats around the arena. It was dubbed “The Phoenix Pit,” and had statues of phoenixes all around it. The phoenix was the family sigil for House Gallagher.

As the knights entered to escort the new king, everyone fell silent. Mickey watched as a young man made his way to the private viewing area that was separated from the general public. He’d heard the former prince’s name was Ian. Mickey’s breath hitched slightly, he, like almost everyone, was in awe of the king’s presence.

The crown on the king’s head couldn’t hide his short red-orange hair. It dawned on Mickey that the king was also the same man that he had seen leave the brothel two nights earlier.

The king stood proudly before the people.

“Greetings! I am pleased that you have all chosen to join me in the annual tournament that I created as a young boy. I wish my late brother could be here, this is our best turnout yet. Thank you to everyone who has shown kindness to my family as we cope with such a change.

I am excited to see the talents of these men and look forward to meeting with the winner. Let’s begin.”

Two names were called and the men approached the center stage of the arena with their swords in their hands. The rules of the duel were simple: if an opponent is disarmed, or if he surrenders, he loses.

Mickey watched five different matches before his name was called for the first time. He won within seconds, the high-born from House Marston could barely wield his sword, let alone attack Mickey with it.

He dueled three more men before making it to the final round. Mickey was fast, strong, and strategic. He was the best swordsman in the north, he had been taught to spar by the northern warriors as a child, Lord Toball had ensured that he learned from the very best.

Mickey paid close attention to all of the duels that happened before him. He couldn't help but notice that the southern men were at a clear disadvantage. It appeared that many did not have much practice wielding a sword, which amused Mickey ever so slightly.

At the end, it was just Mickey and a young lord from House Marston. Everyone cheered for the other man, though Mickey was unaffected. His opponent was taller and more fluid than any of the other competitors. Mickey protected each attack the other man made. The young lord had heart, Mickey would give him that. They battled for several minutes, each coming close to disarming the other with their sword. When his opponent charged at him, Mickey quickly stepped out of the way, using the slight moment of weakness to wield his sword as hard as possible against the other man. The young lord’s sword fell along with his owner.

The crowd cheered and hollered when Mickey was the last man standing. He smiled happily and raised his sword which only fueled the crowd more. He turned to face the king, who was on his feet clapping with a huge smile on his face. Mickey thought it was blinding in the most appeasing manner possible.

When the king walked forward, Mickey quickly got down on one knee and the crowd went silent once again.

"Stand," The king requested. Mickey quickly complied. "What is your name my lord?"

The brunet’s lips pursued into a tight line before answering. "Not a lord, Your Grace," he answered.

The king's red eyebrows furrowed. "Are you a bastard then?" he asked curiously.

"No, Your Grace… I'm an orphan. I'm from the north. Lord Toball was my guardian until recently." He explained. Though he had never been ashamed of who he was and what his situation was, he was self-conscious at having to announce it before so many people... and the king.

Ian stared down at Mickey with a soft expression. "Very well then. You still haven't answered me," he told the brunet. "What is your name?"

"Mikhailo, Your Grace."

"Mikhailo," Ian repeated, as if testing how it sounded on his tongue. He smiled tenderly. "Congratulations. You have won my tournament. I am to grant you one request, within reason of course. So, what shall it be?" he asked. He stared intently waiting for the other man's response.

Taking a deep breath, Mickey answered. "I'd like a place in your kingsguard, Your Grace."

The crowd around him gasped in astonishment. The knights in the kingsguard were almost always composed of members from the five original kingdoms. One of the king's councilmen quickly tried to whisper into the king's ear but was stopped when the king raised his hand, quieting everyone.

Ian rubbed his chin for a second, thinking deeply. After a long moment of silence, in which Mickey held his breath, the king finally spoke up. "I will grant you your wish, Mikhailo," he responded, causing everyone in the attendance to widen their eyes in shock. "I look forward to your service," the king replied sincerely.

Mickey released the breath he had been holding. "Thank you, Your Grace" he answered. He felt a great weight being lifted from his shoulders.

He was escorted out of the arena by a knight as the king made his closing remarks. Though he couldn’t know for sure, he thought he felt the king’s eyes on him as he walked away.

 

* * *

 

He had heard many stories of The Grand Palace growing up, but none of them could do it justice. Mickey stood in a small hall on the very first floor of the castle. The floors were gold in color and he could almost see his reflection.

The door opened and the king entered, followed closely by one of his knights.

“Leave us,” he ordered. The knight bowed his head and quickly shuffled out of the room.

Up close and personal, Mickey could see that the king was more handsome than he could ever imagine. King Ian had breathtaking green eyes and was tall, taller than any of his knights.

Quickly remembering his place, Mickey kneeled and lowered his gaze. He saw the king motioning with his hand for him to rise from the corner of his eye. He promptly got back on his feet and straightened himself.

“Congratulations, once again, Mikhailo,” the king told him sincerely.

“If it please Your Grace, you may call me Mickey.”

Ian smiled slightly. “So, Mickey, you want to be a knight, ey?”

Mickey nodded, his blue eyes locking on the king’s green ones.

“You know what that means, right?” the king asked seriously. “You will never marry, you will be stripped of any surnames and titles, you will be forever loyal to the crown.”

“With all due respect Your Grace, I’m an orphan. I don’t have any titles,” he reminded the young king. He left out the part where he was grateful that he would never have to marry a woman. Not that he could, orphans didn’t provide any advantages in marriage.

Ian nodded. Mickey noticed that he looked tired, though he couldn’t be blamed, Mickey was sure he was under a lot of newfound pressure.

The young king moved across the room and filled himself a glass of wine. “You fought valiantly, you fought nobly, you were victorious,” Ian praised again.

Most of his life had been spent not drawing attention to himself, Mickey wasn’t used to the praise. “I’m sorry about your brother, Your Grace,” the brunet replied sincerely, changing the subject.

“Thank you, Mickey,” Ian replied sadly. “If I’m to be honest with you, things have gotten a lot more complicated now that my brother has passed away. He was a great king, he was smart and cared deeply for the people. Many wish to see me fail, many will try to bring me down. I need to know that I can count on you.”

Mickey looked at the king straight in the eyes. “I will give my life for you. My fealty is yours, Your Grace,” he vowed. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to say such a thing. There was a feeling deep within him that told him Ian could be, and should, trusted.

“Well then, let’s not waste any more time. Let’s get started,” the king replied. Mickey didn't hesitate to follow him out of the hall and into the rest of the palace.


	2. You Wear It Well

In all his years of life, Ian had never seen a man become a knight. He walked down the corridor into the golden throne room; the sight which he was met with nearly took his breath away. Mickey stood before him in perfectly fitted platted armor and a red velvet cape; the king was sure he had never seen anyone more beautiful.

Ian took his place on the throne and watched as Mickey approached the steps. He would be the first knight to actually swear fealty to Ian himself, not just be grandfathered in as changes in power occurred. 

Mickey stood tall before the king and recited his oath.

"I, Mikhailo, swear fealty to the crown.

I will help others in need and protect the common people.

I will know virtue, patience, and valor.

I will protect the realm from enemies, both foreign and domestic.

Above all, I will ensure the safety of the crown.

Long live the king."

The king rose from his throne and Mickey bent the knee before him.

Ser Kevin, originally from House Ball, handed Mickey his sword which the brunet held in awe.

Ian smiled down proudly. "You are now a knight, Ser Mikhailo."

Mickey stared at Ian, giving him another silent thank you, which the king understood.

As much as he wished to relish in the moment, Ian was forced to leave Mickey. He had a small council meeting to attend which would surely sour his mood.

He was escorted to the meeting hall downstairs and was greeted by the various members of the council. They walked him through the various problems that needed to be addressed, though the list seemed never ending. Ian quickly grew frustrated, wondering how on earth his brother hadn't lost his mind.

It took approximately six hours of back and forth discussion before the meeting was adjourned. The young king felt absolutely defeated. Things were in much poorer shape than he had ever imagined. He remained in the room hours after everyone had left, reading over projected plans and making his own notes. It wasn't until his stomach began to growl that he realized he hadn't eaten anything all day. 

"Guard!" he called out.

"Your Grace?" Mickey asked, stepping into the room.

Ian's head quickly snapped up. "They have you on duty already?" he asked jokingly.

Mickey smiled and nodded. "They do, Your Grace."

"Can you tell the cook to have my supper brought here? I've got a long night ahead."

He watched as Mickey nodded and quickly left towards to the kitchen.

A few moments later Mickey reentered, a maid walked past him to serve the king his supper. 

"Thank you Aleah," Ian told her. The petite woman bowed and promptly left. Mickey turned to follow her lead and exit the room when Ian's voice stopped him from doing so.

"Wait," he told the brunet man. "Please, have a seat. Some company during supper would be nice."

Though hesitating at first, Mickey nodded and pulled up a chair next to the king. They sat in each other's company with peaceful silence. The newly anointed knight couldn't help but notice how on edge the king seemed, making him appear far older than her truly was. He decided to break the silence as the king finished his meal.

"Thank you for sending a raven for my sister."

Mickey had made one more request of the king. He had asked him if he could bring his sister south and have her work in the palace. Ian had happily complied and hadn't thought about it twice, much to Mickey's surprise.

Ian looked up, seemingly surprised. "It's the least I could do. I can't imagine the north will be happy to receive a raven carrying a message with my family sigil," Ian replied honestly.

The knight could only bite his bottom lip in return. The young king was right. After everything had occurred all those years ago, the north agreed to keep protecting the realm but wanted as little to do as possible with the southern half of the country.

Ian pushed his plate out of his direct line of sight and looked down at the mahogany table in front of him.

"You know, I'm not sure who was a worse king. The tyrant or my father," he joked dryly. "Today I found out that my father put our family and the realm in such a deep debt that I'm not sure I can resolve it. King Francis was always quite the materialistic man. He spent more money on making sure our family sigil replaced the former royal family's everywhere, than on helping the people. He made a lot of promises to the original houses so that he could keep his ass nice and comfortable on the throne," Ian said, feeling sick to his stomach.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Mickey tried thinking of something to say, but he couldn't. He opted for just listening, it was apparent that that was all that the king really needed: to be heard.

"You know," Ian continued, meeting Mickey's blue eyes. "I always wanted to be king. I was so jealous that my brother was the chosen one to inherit the throne. God, I was naive," he said sadly.

"May I speak freely?" Mickey asked cautiously. 

"Of course. It's just us here," Ian assured him.

"I think you're overwhelmed by the big picture. I'm sure it must look awful, but you must choose one thing and fix it. Then move onto the next one, and fix that one too. Before you know it, maybe the picture won't look half as bad. Sure, it may not be beautiful, but it'll be better. Sometimes that's all you can do," Mickey explained.

Ian couldn't help but feel comforted at the other man's words. Mickey barely knew him, but he believed in his ability to do right by the realm. 

"I think I need some fresh air," Ian announced, standing up. It was almost night time, the most peaceful time in the country. The palace overlooked a beautiful garden that he knew his brother used to clear his mind.

Mickey stood to follow him but stopped when the king turned around to face him. He took a step back to take in the sight of the knight.

"It looks good on you," Ian observed. "You wear it well."

"What? The armor?" Mickey asked, staring down at his chest plate.

"No," Ian smiled softly. "Your confidence."

The brunet stood frozen at the compliment as the young king walked past him, indicating he should follow.

Ian lead them out of the palace and out to the private garden area. He felt less tension in his body immediately.

"How did you like growing up in the north?" Ian asked as they walked, the sun was beginning to set, making everything look like it was glowing.

Mickey scratched at his eyebrow instinctively. "Mmm. I enjoyed it. I grew up wearing big furry coats to protect me from the harsh winters and spent most of my time training with others. The north is a lot less glamorous than this palace you grew up in."

"I didn't grow up in the palace," Ian stated matter of factly.

Mickey furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, which Ian took as a cue to explain. "My father focused all his time and energy on my older siblings. Fiona is the oldest and he married her off as soon as she was capable of bearing a child. He then turned his attention to my brother Lip and making sure he was ready to take his place one day. While they grew up here, I lived back in the small castle that belongs to my house. I think that even from an early age, my father always knew of my true nature, and he hated me for it."

It took Mickey a long moment to process what the king meant. He couldn't fathom why his father hated him until he remembered that the young king, like him, enjoyed the company of other men. The brunet gulped to swallow the lump in his throat.

Ian trudged on, even as Mickey stayed deadly silent. "My brother would visit me as often as he could. Though we were attached at the hip, we couldn't be further from different. He would always be caught with a book in his hand and enjoyed hustling the people around the castle," Ian chuckled as he remembered his late brother. Mickey joined him with an equally amused grin. "He could sell a glass of water to a drowning man and the poor lad would think he came out winning. I, on the other hand, enjoyed hunting and learning to joust. Lip could barely wield his sword without practically stabbing himself," the young king recollected.

They rounded the long path of the garden and walked back towards the palace, as night was now upon them. "When our father died, the first thing my brother did was bring me here to be by his side. The older he grew, the more consumed he became with the duties of the crown which made me distance myself more. I really wish I hadn't done that," Ian said, lowering his head.

Instinctively, Mickey reached for the king and titled his chin up. "Don't lower your head, ever. Every time you do, that crown slips the slightest and that's more than enough for the sharks out there to be invited in," he told Ian, his eyes burning into the other man's surprised gaze.

Realizing what he had done, Mickey quickly dropped his hand, his eyes widening at the realization. "Your Grace, forgive me. I didn't mean to..." he stammered off.

Ian only chuckled. "You're forgiven. You keep surprising me, Mickey. Your advice is very much appreciated," he said earnestly. 

Mickey sighed in relief and opened the door for the king to enter the palace. They walked up to the king's chambers where Mickey stopped right outside the door.

The redhead bit his lip as he hesitated outside his door. He turned to Mickey, forcing the other man to meet his gaze. "Can I ask something of you?"

"Of course, Your Grace." Mickey replied immediately.

"When we're together, just you and me, could you call me Ian? I just need a time when I'm not just the man with a crown on his head."

Mickey bit the inside of his lip, which Ian couldn't help but find adorable as it made the young man look so much younger than he really was.

"If that's what you wish," Mickey responded.

The young king smiled triumphantly and Mickey wished he could always see that smile on him. "Goodnight, Mickey," Ian told him, retreating to his chambers.

"Goodnight, Ian," Mickey responded. Though the king had his back to him, Mickey knew that he was smiling at the gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of slow burn, fluffy chapter before I dive some conflict in the realm.  
> As always, feel free to comment on what you think so far :)
> 
> tumblr - cagedbird30


	3. The Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy arrives in the south for the very first time.

Bullets of sweat dripped down Mickey's face as he waited for his sister to arrive. He was meeting her in the outskirts of the country to escort her in. Though he was in light armor, he felt he was trapped inside the sun. He wasn't sure he could ever get used to heat of the southern country.

A horse's hooves hitting the ground nearby caught Mickey's attention. Mandy rode a black horse that matched her equally black hair. Pulling back on the reigns, the horse came to a stop next to Mickey's own stallion. She jumped down and dove into her brother's waiting arms. 

"Miss me?" she asked, taking advantage of the moment to ruffle his short hair. He immediately shook her off.

"Hell no," he barked back, fixing his hair.

She placed her hands on his armor and stared at him for a moment too long for his comfort. "You look good," she complimented, smiling proudly. "Now where's this newly crowned king? I heard rumors when I stopped in a small tavern that he was very handsome."

Mickey rolled his eyes and mounted his horse, signaling for her to do the same. "You'll have to decide that for yourself," he answered simply.

As they rode closer to the palace and the country came into sight, Mandy felt her stomach churn. She immediately fell out of place when she was met with the fancy dresses the women wore and their light features that contrasted drastically with her darker ones.

"I can't fathom how you've survived a fortnight here, Mick," she scrunched her nose up in disgust.

The knight chuckled as they reached the horse stalls near the palace. "Yeah, we're definitely not in the north anymore."

After tying up their horses, they walked side by side towards the palace. He watched with an amused expression as his sister's jaw dropped when The Grand Palace came into sight. "Jesus, this is where we get to live?"

Mickey pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, it isn't too shabby, huh?"

He knew his sacrifice had been worth it. His sister deserved all that she could get, and with their former status, it wasn't much.

"How's Lord Toball doing? Is he angry?" he asked as they walked.

Mandy rolled her eyes and gave him a light shove. "He's beyond angry Mick. Imagine his surprise when he realized you had taken off for the tournament. You know he wasn't going to kick us out anytime soon."

The brunet man shook his head lightly. "I needed to do this for us, Mands. It was the right thing. I knew he would've never allowed me to come down, he hates this place. But it was our only shot," he explained.

"Well, for what it's worth, he knew that you would win the tournament. He proposed a toast to you at supper for showing the 'southern scum' what real men are made of."

Breaking into a roar of laughter, Mickey couldn't help but miss his former guardian. He'd have to send him a raven soon.

Once they made it inside, Mickey introduced his sister to Aleah who would be getting her settled in. At the end of the day he took his sister to the garden and they swapped stories on all that had happened in each other's absence. He realized he had missed his sister's company more than he would ever confess to her. They hadn't been apart in their twenty years of living.

Mandy was informing her brother of the latest scandal in one of the northern homes when they bumped into the young king.

Ian smiled at the sight of the pair together. He quickly realized that Mandy was the perfect feminine version of her twin brother. She had long hair that was as dark as night and eyes that were blue as a midwinter sky.

The northern girl bowed and stared at the king. He was more handsome than anyone could describe. What she wasn't prepared for however, was the way the king and her brother exchanged glances, as if they only had eyes for one another. She coughed lightly to wake her brother from his haze so he could introduce her.

"Your Grace, this is my sister, Mandelyn."

"Though everyone calls me Mandy," she added.

The king took her hand and pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles which made Mandy's heart skip a beat. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mandy. I hope you find everything at the palace to your liking," he said genuinely. "I also hope you enjoy the rest of your evening in your brother's company. I'm afraid I must get back inside. I'll admit I only ventured out here because I saw you two from my window," he added sheepishly. 

The twins nodded and Ian locked eyes with Mickey once more before retreating back towards the inside of the palace.

Once they were alone, Mandy punched her brother square in the arm.

"Ow!" Mickey cried out, rubbing his arm. "The fuck was that for?"

Mandy shook her head disapprovingly. "You fucking idiot. You like him don't you?"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," he responded unconvincingly.

"Only a blind man could miss how you two practically stare into each other's souls," she retorted. She'd never taken her brother for a love-stricken fool until now.

"He's a king," she reminded him. "He's going to get married one day, to a woman, and they'll create a royal little family. And you and I will be here doing what we were always meant to be doing - serving him."

Her words were like an ice cold bath and Mickey felt them resonate to his core. Though they were harsh, they also carried the utmost truth and he couldn't argue against them.

 

* * *

 

Mandy was hard at work on the garden one day when the king approached her. She smiled happily when she realized who was in her proximity.

"Your Grace, you honor me with your presence," she commented, trimming the bush in front of her.

"I needed some fresh air. I see you've turned this garden into a dream," he noted approvingly.

The young woman shrugged her small shoulders nonchalantly. "Flowers don't grow that well in the north due to the weather. I've never seen such beauties."

"I can see how much more at ease your brother is now that you're in his vicinity," he commented, staring everywhere but at her gaze.

Mandy chose her next words carefully, knowing exactly where she was going with them. "Do you miss your family Your Grace? You seem rather solemn."

Ian smiled sadly. "Very much so. I feel like a stranger walking these halls, if I'm to be honest. It doesn't feel like home since I'm the only Gallagher here."

The brunette bit her lip before going in for the kill. "Maybe it's time you created more members of your family," she said softly. "A handsome southern king like yourself can have any of the eligible ladies in the realm."

Ian stared at her wide eyed. She surely didn't hold back on her opinions.

"I suppose so," Ian replied grimly. 

"An advantageous marriage will help you secure the wheel."

"The wheel?" Ian asked with a curious eyebrow.

Mandy smirked at his innocence. "Yes, the wheel. The wheel represents power. The wheel spun effortlessly for many years until your father broke it. It had people scrambling for power, which Francis eventually took for himself. Everyone, no matter which part of the country they are from, wants control of the wheel."

The young king still looked at her with a confused expression.

"How much do you know about the history of the realm?" Mandy asked exasperated.

"I think I know it quite well, I assume."

She smirked. "You know it as well as your southern teacher wanted you to I assume."

Taking a deep breath, she dove into the story of the land.

"A thousand years ago, a young lord named Melos noticed a problem in his country. They didn't have enough resources for food and supplies to make it through the winter. He traveled throughout the entire realm and realized that the other countries were also struggling in different areas. He knew a divided kingdom would suffer for an eternity. Realizing this, he traveled to the next closest house in the north, House Toball. Melos proposed an advantageous marriage between himself and the lord's eldest daughter, Lady Meera. Together they united their houses, and their resources, and they thrived. Melos traveled to the rest of the northern homes and offered them prosperity beyond their wildest dreams, something they simply could not pass up. Soon each house bent the knee to Melos, and he was declared the king in the north. When he reached the south however, the royal families weren't nearly as welcoming. Though he still planned on providing them with progress and prosperity, Melos did the only thing he could do," Mandy paused for dramatic effects, chuckling when the king stared at her intently waiting for more.

"He led his bannerman down south, and the royal families had to decide whether they would fight, or bend the knee. Each southern house eventually bent the knee and Melos became Melos The Conqueror... the true king of Tesla."

Ian bit his lip. Mandy had been right, he had definitely learned a southern version of the realm's history.

"You see my king, the northerners ruled successfully for so many years because they knew how to gain the advantage, and sometimes, it starts with a simple marriage," Mandy said carefully.

She stood and smoothed out her dress. She leaned in closely and whispered into the king's ear. "Secure the wheel, Ian Gallagher." She smiled coyly as she retreated towards the palace, leaving behind a bewildered king.

He wondered how the orphaned twins became so wise in their years. They had a natural talent for strategy, much beyond that of his small council's.

 

* * *

 

Walking tiredly to his chambers, Mickey was surprised to see his sister waiting for him inside.

"You have your own room, you are aware of that?" he asked, slightly annoyed. His expression quickly shifted as he noted the expression on his sister's face.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, taking a hold of her shoulders.

Mandy pressed her lips in a tight line. "I haven't been fully forthcoming with you. I've been sitting on a piece of sensitive information that I came into before riding south."

Mickey felt his heartbeat begin to quicken. "Tell me," his blue eyes searched hers intently.

Nothing could prepare for the words that would come next.

"The north is planning a rebellion against the crown."


	4. In The Name of Your Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titled after Riley Smith's song.  
> For timeline clarification purposes, Mickey was knighted the day after the tournament and his sister arrived a fortnight later which is 14 days so we're assuming Mickey and Ian have grown close during that time (which is why Mandy caught on so quickly based on how they act around each other).

Mickey paced back and forth in his chambers, gnawing at his lip and staring down at the wooden floors.

His twin sister sat quietly on his bed as she watched him freak out internally. He came to an abrupt halt and stared at her intently. "And you know for a fact that they'll rebel against Ian?" he asked quietly. 

Mandy shrugged her shoulders lightly. "It's what I heard through whispers around the kingdom, Mick."

"When?"

"I don't know. I think they're waiting for something, not sure what. Winter is coming and the north can't grow a stable food supply right now, I don't think they can afford to take up arms against the crown and have the southern countries cut them off," she explained. His sister had great reasoning skills but all he could think about was how sick to his stomach he felt.

Mandy hesitated before continuing. "If they come for him, what are you going to do?"

"I swore my allegiance to him Mandy," he replied without hesitating.

"You'd really fight against the very same people who saw you grow up? Who fed and clothed you?" Mandy asked, unable to hide her criticism. 

Their equally blue eyes locked, neither backing down. "I will protect him... at all costs," he said with finality. His sister scoffed and began to make her way out of his room. She couldn't reason with her brother and it was best if they both stepped away and got some distance.

Mickey continued pacing nervously around his room. He eventually settled to find the only thing that would ease his mind: Ian. 

The knight made his way up the stairs and towards the king's private chambers. His eyebrows furrowed when he noticed there wasn't a guard outside. Ser Kevin from House Ball was supposed to be on duty tonight. He lightly knocked on Ian's door and it opened slightly as it was already ajar. Mickey decided to step inside and make sure all was right.

His breath slightly hitched as he saw Ian staring at him in confusion. The young king looked absolutely breath taking. The soft torch that lit up his room complimented his hair color in the most flattering way. The king was shirtless and wearing a loose pair of pants, clearly ready for bed.

"Mickey?" he asked, leaning against the windowsill. 

"Um... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to barge in. I saw there wasn't someone guarding your chambers and got worried when your door was slightly open," he said sincerely. He shifted his weight between his feet nervously as he took in the sight before him. His eyes drifted towards Ian's muscular frame. He watched as Ian's taut abdominal muscles contracted and relaxed as he chuckled lightly.

"Kevin likes to see a certain chocolate beauty around this time. Her name is Veronica and he is head over heels for her, it's a shame his vows prevent him from marrying her. He truly does love her, I can tell. He gets that look in his eyes when he talks about her."

Mickey chewed on his bottom lip as he met Ian's soft gaze. It said so much, even though the king was utterly quiet. Ian walked slowly towards Mickey, until they were only an inch apart from one another. Mickey could feel the other man's breath on his face as he breathed in and out with his mouth slightly opened.

"What are you doing here Mickey?" he asked huskily.

The knight's blue eyes darkened slightly as his eyes moved from Ian's eyes to his lips and back.

"I needed to see you," he responded lowly.

Without thinking about it twice, Ian closed their distance and leaned down to meet Mickey's soft lips. The brunet hesitated before allowing Ian full access to his mouth. Ian worked Mickey slowly, savoring every moments and every swipe of his tongue. He sucked on Mickey's bottom lip and the brunet guided him slowly towards the bed.

Ian was on his back while Mickey straddled him, he traced kisses along Mickey's jaw as the brunet rolled his eyes back in pleasure. He felt Ian hardening underneath him which caused him to smile. He couldn't suppress an embarrassing moan when Ian began to palm him through his pants.

The brunet wasn't used to these gestures. Everything at the brothels happened fast and hard, he never even looked at the person who was fucking him from behind, and as soon as it was over, he'd leave immediately.

With Ian, he felt as if he was on fire. The redhead rolled him over gently and stared deeply into his eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered, searching Mickey's eyes. The other man could only nod in response, he couldn't bring himself to form a coherent sentence, he was so lost in the moment.

After removing his own clothes, Ian began to remove Mickey's. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful the shorter man was in his natural form. Ian reached for an oil near the bed and began to open Mickey up, earning a few grunts from the man underneath him.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Ian asked, worry creeping up on his face.

Mickey shook his head. "No... this feels perfect," he replied. Mickey pushed his body down against Ian's fingers, building up a light rhythm which caused the redhead to laugh. 

"Someone's eager," he teased. He oiled his own cock and lined himself up to enter the brunet.

Mickey bit down on his bottom lip quite hard as Ian entered him slowly, eventually bottoming out. He wrapped his legs around the king's waist and encouraged him to start moving. He had never taken someone as big as the king before, he felt so full and he loved every second of it.

Ian moved slowly, leaning down to engage in another heated kiss with the brunet. He pulled away and picked up his speed, becoming more vocal as he did so.

"Ugh," Ian groaned, he pressed his forehead to Mickey's. "You're fucking perfect. You should see how beautiful you look.... taking it so good, Mickey," Ian praised. He reached to pump Mickey's leaking cock a few times, causing the brunet's moans to become increasingly loud.

"Fuckkkkk," Mickey cried out. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. Ian changed his angle slightly and found Mickey's prostate with ease. When he noticed the other man's reaction, Ian aimed in that very same spot relentlessly again and again. 

"Come on, Mickey, let go," Ian's darkened green eyes stared at Mickey's intently. They looked at one another as if they could see right into their souls.

Mickey lasted two more of Ian’s thrusts before he came, hard, spilling between his and Ian's body.

Ian buried his head in Mickey's neck and bit down on the arch as he followed Mickey over the edge. They both shuddered as they rode out their orgasms, breaths ragged. Mickey held Ian tightly against his body and placed a few kisses along the king's shoulder blade, he could feel Ian smiling on his skin.

The redhead eased out of Mickey gently and rolled over on the bed, attempting to even out his breath.

When he chanced a sidelong glance at Mickey, he found that the other man was staring back. They were silent, the only noise that could be heard was their breathing.

Ian reached for Mickey's hand and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. The brunet closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

"Will you stay with me?" Ian asked, breaking the silence.

Mickey's eyes remained closed but he nodded slowly. "There's no where else I'd rather be," he replied earnestly.

They spent several hours kissing slowly and passionately, taking breaks and sharing stories. 

Ian laid on his side, running his fingers along Mickey's body.

"Have you ever seen one?" Mickey asked, catching Ian off guard.

Ian raised an eyebrow, "seen what?"

Using the tip of his index finger, Mickey outlined Ian's mark. Every male member of a family had their family sigil on the upper corner of their back, it developed at the age of five years old. Ian's was an orange phoenix with it's wings extended out.

His eyes met Mickey's once more. "No, they went extinct hundreds of years ago," Ian replied sadly. "It is said that they were the most magical creatures that ever roamed the realm."

Ian sat up and leaned his back against the headboard of his bed. He guided Mickey to rest in between his legs with his back to Ian’s chest as he ran his fingers through raven colored hair.

"I don't know about that," Mickey replied, changing the serious mood to a more playful one. "I'm pretty sure my dog is the most magical creature in the realm, and he's still roaming around and howling."

Titling Mickey's chin up, Ian smiled down at him. "You have a dog?"

Mickey nodded, "Yeah, man. He's huge too, a furry motherfucker... has to be to survive the winters in the north," he explained.

"Tell me about him, what's his name?" he asked, placing a kiss to the man's hair.

Tracing  his fingers along Ian's arm that rested across his chest, Mickey took a moment to think about his northern companion. "His name is Akenu... Lord Toball said he found them outside of the castle with me and my sister."

"Them?" Ian asked curisouly.

"Yeah, Akenu and Aleyah. Aleyah is my sister's dog. They're twenty years old and still act like puppies," Mickey chuckled. His smile turned sad as he recollected memories with his dog.

"I really miss Akenu. I never felt alone with him by my side. He slept at the foot of my small bed and went everywhere I did. He's probably wondering where I went," Mickey said sadly. He had said goodbye to his dog before he rode south and it had been the hardest thing he had ever done.

The young king massaged the knight's shoulders gently and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Maybe one day you can bring him down and I can meet him," he suggested. The smile that Mickey gave him in return caused his heart to skip a beat. The weird butterflies in his stomach didn't help either. Even after being intimidate with the other man, he still felt a wave of emotions flowing through him.

Ian frowned as he noticed that Mickey bore no mark of a family sigil on his back. The mark only appeared if you were raised in your family home and because Mickey was an orphan, his never appeared.

Mickey did however have four parallel scratches over his left pectoral. It looked like a claw mark, and Ian assumed that he had gotten it at the hands of his dog.

They fell asleep shortly after with Mickey spooned against Ian's chest. The redhead hugged the shorter man closely and fell into the most peaceful sleep he had ever experienced. He wasn't sure how he would ever go back to sleeping alone.

 

* * *

 

It was a few hours before the sun was set to rise when Mickey's eyes fluttered open. There was a gut feeling he just could not shake off. 

Ian's arm was draped over him and he could feel the king's chest rising and falling against his back.

Being as gentle as possible, Mickey lifted Ian's arm and placed it by the man's side. He sat up quietly and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't sure why his heart was racing in his chest.

He peered out the window and a lack of movement caught his eye. There was a guard sprawled out lifelessly near the entrance of the palace. From what he could see, the guards outside the main gates were fine but did not notice their fallen brother.

Mickey quickly reached for the dagger he carried in his boot at all times. He was hidden in the shadow of the corner of the room which is why when two men entered Ian's chambers, he wasn't spotted.

One of the men held a dagger similar to his and quietly approached Ian's sleeping figure. Without hesitation, Mickey lunged forward, tackling the other man to the ground. He slit the stranger's throat and watched as the man bled out quickly.

The commotion caused Ian to stir in bed and wake up. A horrified expression was planted on his face as he took in the scene before him.

The second stranger quickly drew his sword but Mickey was faster and stronger. He pushed the stranger towards the wall and attempted to disarm him. They struggled for a moment but when the stranger laid eyes on Mickey, recognizing him, he dropped his weapon.

Mickey watched him with wide eyes.

"It is not you who we are after Mikhailo," the man said lowly so that only Mickey could hear.

The brunet's forearm tightened at the realization that the other man was still after Ian. "What do you want?" Mickey asked through gritted teeth. Ian sat frozen to the core on the bed.

"The North never forgets," the man choked out. "We will rise again, and House Gallagher will cease to exist, just as they did to our true king's dynasty."

The stranger took advantage of Mickey's slight moment of weakness as he registered the words that were spoken, and attempted to free himself. He made it two steps towards Ian before Mickey whirled him around and drove a sword through his heart, watching as all life left him.

Mickey dropped the sword and quickly made his way towards a shell shocked Ian. "Are you okay?" he asked, placing his hands on either side of Ian's face.

The redhead gulped and shook his head. "They were going to kill me," he whispered, more to himself than to Mickey.

"Hey, look at me," Mickey forced Ian to meet his gaze, "I won't let anything happen to you," he promised... and at that moment, that was all Ian needed to hear. He believed Mickey when he spoke.

Mickey double checked the room before exiting, telling Ian to lock himself inside while he found the rest of the guards.

All of the knights did an entire sweep of the palace but no one else was found. 

Finding an isolated corner, Mickey leaned against it, his hands were trembling. He took a few deep breaths before recollecting himself. After taking a second look at them, Mickey realized that he recognized the northern warriors, he had trained among them a few years ago.

If the north was coming for the crown, there may not be much he could do... but he was going to try like hell to keep his king safe, even if it meant sacrificing his own livelihood.

 

 

 

In case anyone was wondering what Ian's family sigil mark looks like:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to update this as frequently as possible :)  
> Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments!


	5. The Only Thing That's Real

Veronica ran her fingers through Kev's medium length hair. Her lover had been on the edge ever since the palace had been targeted and the crown was almost killed.

"I really fucked up Vee," he started, sighing loudly in the dark room.

She gripped his chin lightly and forced him to look at her. "Baby, stop. Ian doesn't blame you. He's the one that lets you come here to begin with. He's got your back," Vee assured him.

"Yes, but I didn't have _his_ back, and that's the problem," he replied, shaking his head against her body. "I almost got him killed. I'm one of two northern guards for the king. There's whispers of me say I tried to sabotage him."

Vee rolled her eyes. "Then why would a northern knight kill the two northern warriors that invaded?" she told him, referring to Mickey. "I know you baby, you're a good man. You'd never do anything to put Ian in harm's way. He trusts you."

Kevin sat up on the bed and stared at his love,  he felt so vulnerable at that moment. He had been living with a secret that he was forced to never share with anyone but he couldn't keep it within the confines of his conscious any longer.

"Vee, I'm going to tell you something," he said slowly, "you can never speak of this," his tone was serious and afraid.

Veronica's eyebrows furrowed, she'd never seen her man act this way before. He was always so carefree but she could tell there was something eating at him from within. She nodded and Kevin told her of what happened twenty years ago when the Tyrant King fell, things that only some knew and events that only he knew of.

She listened with a horrified and shocked expression as he spilled the truth about everything he was holding in. She opened her mouth only to close it a second later, she was unsure of how to respond.

"Kev, if what you're saying is true, this could end Ian's reign. He needs to know the truth before it's too late."

The knight nodded, he'd have to come clean to his king. He gave Veronica one last kiss before getting dressed and making his way towards the door.

"Hey, baby?" Vee called out, causing him to turn around.

"Yeah?"

"No one else besides Ian can know. If any of the southern lords find out, they'll try you on grounds of treason... they'll put your head on a spike. Please don't do that to me," she begged him.

He knew what she was saying was the truth. It was the same thing he told himself everyday as he watched the Gallagher men sit on a throne that didn't belong to them.

 

* * *

 

The king continued to work endlessly on helping the people and the economy of the realm. They'd seen many improvements but they still had a long way to go. Mickey stayed by his side the entire time and guarded him whenever he could. Even when he wasn't physically with the king, the knight's mind always drifted to thoughts of him.

It had been over two weeks since the attack had occurred at the palace. In order to not cause chaos throughout the country, they had kept it an in-house secret. Ian, however, could not manage to keep it a secret from his sister, Princess Fiona. She arrived at her former place of residence to assist her brother.

Ian greeted her happily and pulled her into a tight hug when they saw one another.

"I've missed you kid," she told him when they were alone. "You doing okay?"

He nodded lightly but not convincingly enough. "As best as I can, Fi."

She stared at him with a worried expression and soft brown eyes. "I'm really worried about you, Ian. Those northern savages will stop at nothing to get revenge on our family."

Ian winced at her words, knowing that she was also indirectly taking a shot at Mickey.

Fiona rubbed Ian's shoulder in a comforting way. "Don't worry, I have a plan," she assured him.

 

* * *

 

No time was wasted. Fiona sat at the small council meeting and got caught up on everything that had happened. Ian was deeply comforted by his sister's presence. It was nice to be around family again.

Ian's attention fled every so often towards the door that Mickey guarded. The knight did not glance at the direction of the table, he simply looked forward towards the window.

"I think we should invite Lady Karen of House Jackson to the palace," Fiona stated, causing Ian to look away from his lover and stare at his sister. "She was Phillip's betrothed," she chanced a careful glance at Ian before getting to her point. "I think my brother should complete the alliance between the houses. She is quite handsome and it would be a most advantageous marriage," she explained carefully.

Mickey immediately snapped his head towards Ian. The redhead sat with his mouth slightly opened in shock. No one bothered to take into account his reaction, they simply agreed and cheered at the princess's suggestion.

When the Tyrant King's house fell, House Jackson had worked it's way up to outnumber the northern countries. There were now three strong seated southern houses and only two in the north remained. House Toball and House Greenbridge had denied that House Jackson could ever replace their king's legacy, but that came at no surprise to anyone.

For the remainder of the meeting, Ian felt numb. Lady Karen would be arriving tomorrow and he would have to take her as his wife, it made him sick to the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to marry a woman... there was only one person he wanted by his side.

When everyone had left the room, Ian went off at his sister.

"Fi, what the fuck?!" he exclaimed, staring at her incredulously. "You couldn't tell me your plan beforehand? You just laid it out there, catching me by fucking surprise."

Fiona rolled her eyes at her younger brother. "You're a king, Ian. You are expected to take a wife and bare an heir. This is for the best, I'm doing this for you," she explained.

"I don't want to marry her, Fiona! You know who I am!" he spat back, raising his voice at her.

"I don't care what you want! Grow up, Ian. Lord Jackson has 10,000 men at his beck and call. That's double what we have. If we can get him on our side, the North won't be able to touch you. That's all I care about," she shot back. She took a deep breath to steady herself before leaving her brother alone in the room.

 

* * *

 

By the time Ian made it back to his chambers, Mickey was waiting for him inside.

"I don't think I can do this Mick," he said, addressing the elephant in the room.

Mickey chewed on the inside of his lip before walking over to Ian. "You have to, Ian. Your sister is right. As good as I am at what I do, I can't protect you from that many northern warriors. They made me what I am today, so trust me, if they want to kill you... they will," he replied honestly. He couldn't control how his heart ached at the mere thought of losing his love.

Ian slumped his shoulders and rested his head on Mickey's shoulder. He tried his best to fight the anger that was resonating from inside him. He was a fucking King and he was being told what to do, it was unbelievable.

The redhead stood up straight and stared at Mickey. How he wished he lived in a world where he could make him his husband.

He pulled Mickey in for a heated kiss, and just as they had done every night since their first night, they found themselves entangled in one another's embrace. There was no feeling that could measure up to being deep inside his knight.

Tonight, however, Mickey rolled Ian over so that the brunet was on top. The king watched mesmerized as Mickey lowered himself onto his shaft, riding him slowly and picking up the pace gradually. Tonight, Mickey would take care of him and make his problems disappear. At least until they came crawling back again in the morning.

 

* * *

 

Lady Karen arrived with her father the following morning. Ian greeted them and was a most exceptional host. The young lady was the same age as Mickey and Ian, 20 years young. She had beautiful blonde locks that passed her shoulder and had a most flattering figure. Ian couldn't help but think that his brother would have been very happy. Himself, not so much.

All of Ian's obligations had been suspended. His sister had made sure he devoted his time and efforts into wooing Lady Karen. There was something off about her that Ian couldn't quiet shake off, there was just an oddly mischievous vibe about her but she smiled innocently.

"Your Grace, you palace is quite beautiful," Karen told Ian as they walked.

She had wanted to see every last inch of the palace and it took all of his self-control not to roll his eyes every time she spoke.

Despite his incredible annoyance, the young king was on his best behavior.

As they walked through the different chambers that housed that multiple people that worked in the palace, Ian replayed the events of the night before over and over again, trying to savor them. He found himself smiling sheepishly which, much to his dismay, did not go unnoticed by his guest.

Karen had told Ian all about her upbringing and he had tried his best at feigning interest. She was extremely blunt and far from showing humility. Everything about her was off.

"This must be your chambers, judging by the size," she noted. "May I see the inside?"

Ian shrugged and opened the doors to his room. It was spacious and had a perfect view of the country.

The king repressed the smile that started to form on his face as the smell of sex from the long night of Mickey riding him hung in the room.

He was caught completely off guard when the young lady dropped to her knees before him and began to palm him through his pants as she tried to undo the laces of his breeches.

Ian froze and soon his dick was sprung free from his pants and the blonde haired girl began to take him as deep as she could.

Without thinking it through, Ian quickly shoved her off. His cock hadn't even reacted to the action.

Karen chuckled lightly. She took a moment before getting off from her knees and wiping her face.

"What the hell was that?!" Ian exclaimed, turning a deep shade of red, more from anger than embarrassment.

Lady Karen batted her eyes innocently and shrugged lightly. "I just wanted to give you a taste of what you would get if you chose me to be your wife... I wanted to sweeten the pot," she responded easily. Her eyes drifted from Ian's face, back to the man's flaccid dick inside his pants.

"Is everything alright downstairs?" she asked cunningly. 

Ian scoffed at her audacity. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes, everything works perfectly... maybe just not around you."

She tapped her index finger to her chin, thinking hard for a moment. She snapped her fingers at the realization.

"Maybe I can get a man to join us? You know, when we're forced to lie down together to consummate the marriage. Don't worry, I wouldn't be against it," she smiled innocently.

Any color that was formerly occupied by Ian was no longer there. 

They walked back to their families in silence. Ian could not be in more shock at the horrifying encounter earlier.

He put on his best face and concluded his visit with the Jacksons. He waved as they got on their ship and sailed home knowing very well he'd rather die than marry that freak excuse for a lady.

 

* * *

 

"I am _not_ doing this," Ian told Mickey as he stormed into his chambers.

"What happened?" Mickey asked nervously.

"She tried to take me in her mouth!" Ian cried out. His body still felt the aftermath of the horrible experience with the woman's humid mouth. Ian shivered as he recalled it.

"Then she had the audacity to suggest inviting over a male to help loosen me up. She knows exactly who I am."

Mickey's eyes widened at Ian's confession. It made him nervous that a southern lady had such leverage over Ian.

"She's nothing but a deceitful bitch who knows exactly how to play her cards right," the king scoffed. He began to undress and pulled the warm covers back to relax in his bed.

He sat up and waited for Mickey to join him.

"Ian..."

"Please don't say it Mickey," he said, barely above a whisper.  "Not you too."

Just for tonight he wanted to not be told what to do.

Mickey nodded and he too shed his clothes and joined Ian in bed. He pulled the covers over them and turned on his side, his back touching Ian's firm, warm chest.

"Maybe one day the realm will have a ruler that can be brave enough to defy the traditions that have been set for thousands of years," Ian mumbled against Mickey's back.

He placed a short trail of kisses along the knight's shoulder and pulled him in close. It was the only way he could sleep now-a-days. 

Come morning he'd have a very disappointing letter to send. It needed to be done. He _wanted_ it to be done.

Mickey leaned back into Ian's embrace. They provided each other with warmth as a winter breeze entered the country. The knight would never admit it, but deep down he was relieved that Ian would be delayed from marrying someone, even if it was for a limited time.

 

* * *

 

When the raven from the king arrived in the Jackson's home, the lord eagerly ripped at the seal and read its contents. Him and Karen had had a most successful visit in Irlos and he had returned with news singing of a new power move, causing celebration throughout his country.

He skimmed over the words rapidly. His grin quickly turned into a deep scowl as he re-read over the short note several times.

The king had decided he would not be wed to his daughter as he felt it would not be what was best for both parties involved.

The lord was livid and he crumbled the letter in one hand and proceeded to tip his desk over in an anger induced rage.

"Who the fuck does that stupid ginger prick think he is? He will not ridicule my house like this," the lord shouted angrily. He had bragged to everyone about how this marriage was a sure thing. The people of his country were patiently waiting for the advantageous union to further empower the smaller house. 

Lord Jackson would make Ian Gallagher regret his decision if it was the last thing he did.

He quickly fished out a paper and an inked feather and wrote a note that would change the course of the events as throughout the realm.

A servant promptly arrived after being called for. "What can I do for you my lord?" he asked shyly, his gaze aimed at the floor.

"We're sending a raven," he stated angrily.

The servant nodded. "Of course my lord, where would you like it to be sent?"

Lord Jackson harshly pressed the letter to the young man's chest.

"North, we're sending it North."


	6. Everyone I Know Goes Away In The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by Johnny Cash's "Hurt." If you haven't heard it before I highly recommend giving it a listen. The last few chapter titles are lyrics from his song.

To say that his small council was angry at the bold letter he sent to the Jacksons was an understatement.

"Your Grace," a distant uncle began, "an alliance with House Jackson was crucial, we're a sinking ship now," he cried out.

Ian sat at the table as the members of his small council chimed in with their unwelcomed opinions. Annoyance was slowly creeping up on him the longer he heard them talk. 

It wasn't until his sister's voice cut through all the talk that he lost his cool.

"You have to take it back," she said firmly, silencing the rest of the room. "You have to send a raven to Lord Jackson and tell him you'll marry his dau-"

She was cut off by Ian who was fuming at this point. " _I_ don't have to do anything!" he had stood up so abruptly that his wooden chair went flying into the wall. He looked around the table, staring at everyone's shocked expression at his sudden outburst.

"I am _your_ _king_. I don't take orders from any of you. I will not, and am not, marrying that sad excuse for a lady that Lord Jackson has bred."

For a moment everyone was quiet.

Though he kept his face completely expressionless, there was slight curve upwards on Mickey's lips. He was damn proud of Ian for standing up for himself. He looked like the leader that the brunet knew he could be.

"The Tyrant King also didn't take orders from anyone," Fiona pointed out. "It's why our uncle had to put a stop to him."

"Our uncle also murdered the true heir to the throne and a pregnant queen," Ian shot back, silencing her.

The king's last bit of patience was long gone at this point. "This meeting's dismissed," he said in a more calm manner. "Get out."

Fiona shot her brother one last disappointed glance as she lead the rest of the council out of the room.

Ian's face was buried deep in his hands, he was trying to steady his breathing. He felt a soft hand warm his shoulder blade.

"You okay?" Mickey asked. The look of concern in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Ian.

"I need to get out of this place," the king replied lowly. "It just sucks all the energy out of you until there's nothing left," he explained.

Mickey tipped Ian's chin up. "Hey... I'm proud of you," he told him with loving eyes. He pulled Ian in for a kiss that grew heated quite quickly. Both men were left panting when they pulled away.

"I want to get away from here Mickey. Even if its only for a night," he paused and looked away before meeting Mickey's curious stare. "Would you come with me? We could go to a small tavern in the outskirts."

The brunet hesitated before replying. The honest truth was that there was no place where he wouldn't follow Ian. His loyalty wasn't the only thing that belonged to the young king, he also had his heart.

"I'd go anywhere with you," Mickey replied softly. The smile on the king's face was so beautiful that he was sure that the sky was envious of such a beauty on earth.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight," Mickey agreed.

 

* * *

 

Mickey was roaming the halls of the palace in an attempt of securing everything they would need to get away for the night. The moon had just appeared and the country fell into darkness.

He was on his way back to Ian's chambers when he was stopped by whom he assumed to be a servant that worked in the palace.

"Ser Mikhailo," the man said frantically. "I'm afraid your horse is down and won't get up. We aren't sure what's wrong."

Mickey quickly ran out to the stables behind the servant. It was pitch black. It was so dark that he didn't see the two other men waiting for him. The last thing he saw before everything went black in his head was the face of Robb Toball, the son of his guardian.

 

* * *

 

Ian was gathering some of his belongings when he heard loud arguing outside his door.

"Let me in! I need to see him!" A woman cried. He recognized Mandy's voice and quickly left his room.

"What's the matter?" he asked, stepping out into the hall. He saw two guards holding her arms tightly.

"Your Grace, this servant tried to get past us. She refuses to leave until she speaks to you," one of his knights explained.

"Let her go this instant," he commanded. He guided a distressed Mandy into his chambers. His heart was beating out of control. There was a feeling in his stomach and he knew something was wrong.

"Mandy, please, tell me what happened," he asked her, holding her by her shoulders.

Tears were streaming down her face. "They took him," she cried. "They took my brother."

For a moment Ian felt everything slow down. His mind was registering the fact that the only person he cared about was gone.

"Who took him?" he asked numbly. His voice sounded distant in his ears.

Mandy wiped at her face trying to calm herself. "I don't know. A maid saw him get taken by three men outside of the stables. They escaped onto northern roads. I'm assuming they were northern men."

A light knock on the door woke them both from the numbness they equally shared.

"Come in," Ian replied. He pulled Mandy in for a tight hug as the young woman was shaking.

Ser Kevin stepped inside the room, a guilt ridden expression on his face.

"Your Grace, there's something I need to tell you," he said.

He took a deep breathe. 

Much like with Veronica, nothing could have prepared both Mandy and Ian for what Kevin was about to tell them.

 

* * *

 

Mickey startled awake. He let out a low scream when he realized he was tied up and being carried on the back of a wagon attached to a horse.

"About time you join us again," a friendly voice teased. It belonged to his childhood friend's voice, Robb Toball. "You've been out for most of the journey."

The knight turned side to side, trying to loosen the ropes that bound his wrists.

The horse came to a stop and Robb, a young man about Mickey's age with auburn colored curls, undid the ties on Mickey. He easily dodge a punch that was swung his direction, he expected nothing less from the knight. 

"Easy there killer," the man said, chuckling. "I'm not here to hurt you. I swear," he explained in a more serious tone.

"Oh, really?" Mickey asked sarcastically. "Is that why you put me in a choke hold until I passed out?"

"Would you have come with me willingly?" Robb asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mickey rolled his eyes and began to walk away. He didn't recognize where he was, it was far too dark. He must have been out for a while, possibly an entire day.

He was stopped by the shivering cold that surrounded him. There was no doubt in his mind that he was back in the north.

"Mick, stop." Robb called out. He easily caught up to him and held out a heavy fur coat that belonged to Mickey.

Mickey hesitantly put it on. He heard a familiar set of feet hit the floor near him and a loud howl that he was sure could be heard from 100 miles away.

"Akenu," he whispered lowly.

Though his dog's coat was as dark as the night, his piercing blue eyes were unmistakable.

Mickey gasped when he came face to face with Akenu. His dog was almost the size of a horse now, more than twice the size he had been a month ago when he left. He ran his hand through the dog's coat, earning him a lick to the face.

The brunet chuckled. "I missed you too old friend."

Akenu faced north, whining in the direction to an abandoned castle that Mickey recognized.

Robb cocked his head and lead the way. Though Mickey wanted nothing but to return to Ian, who he knew must be losing his mind, he followed his friend. He knew deep inside that he wasn't going to be harmed, he would already be dead if that's what they wanted.

Lord Toball stood outside the gate to the castle.

"Hello Mikhailo," he greeted warmly. 

He made eye contact with his eldest son. "You did well Robb. You brought him back where he belongs."

The young man nodded and made eye contact with Mickey once more before mounting his horse and riding off into the night.

"Do you remember this place?" Lord Toball asked. Mickey could see he looked older than he had. More grey hairs covered his head now.

Mickey nodded. "You used to bring me here to train. I learned how to fight within these walls," he replied, recalling his childhood memories. He always figured Lord Toball had trained him here to keep it a secret, not wanting anyone to know the effort he was putting into an orphan.

The castle was shaped into a circle with a large open area in the center. They made their way past the gate and into the open area. The cold wind felt nice against the knight's cheeks. Akeenu happily rolled around on a small mountain of snow. 

"I'm sure you are wondering why I brought you back here." 

Mickey nodded, looking around. He'd never appreciated the beauty of the castle before. It was lit by a few torches in the area they were in.

The lord smiled sadly. "There are a lot of both beautiful and painfully sad memories here," he explained. "Melos The Conqueror resided here. This was the most powerful house in the entire realm for over a thousand years. You're standing on the same ground that many successful rulers stood on. This house stood strong and bravely... until Ser Clayton Gallagher invaded and slaughtered its occupants."

Lord Toball looked around the castle and then back at Mickey, whose expression was that of shock. He had not known who's house this belonged to.

"My mother gave birth to all boys, you know. My aunt only bore one child: a daughter. Her name was Meryah. I loved my cousin as if she was my sister. She was bold, kind, and fearless. She rode horses better than most of the men in the kingdom. It didn't surprise us when she caught the eye of Uron, the young prince who was to inherit the throne. She was his betrothed until he died of a fever. The prince had a brother named Torren who my cousin eventually married. She gave him an heir and many years later she was pregnant on a night like tonight. Though King Torren, or as you have heard him be called, The Tyrant King, sat on the throne in Irlos, my cousin traveled back here to give birth. After hearing of her husband's murder, she went into a stressed induced labor, and she ultimately died giving birth," he said sadly.

The older man ran a shaky hand across his face before continuing. Mickey tried to swallow the lump in his throat. There was something about the untold story of the king and his queen that made him melancholy.

"My beautiful cousin's last words were the names of her children. That night I rode home with two beautiful twin babies who cried out for their mother. I swore to protect them against any harm that came their way. They were never to know which family they belong to... not until it was time. I couldn't risk them enduring the same fate as their parents and older brother."

Snow was now falling heavily. Mickey found himself feeling as frozen as the ground he stood on.

"I came to bring you home," he explained.

"You were never orphan," the lord choked out the words, feeling overwhelmed with emotions.

"Your name is Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, and you are the true heir to the throne."


	7. You Could Have It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Northen lords are invited to meet the true heir to the throne and plan to take back power from the South.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since an update. I am officially back however, just had to take care of some personal things.  
> Secondary chapter title: The Wayward Wolf (The Milkovich House Sigil)

Akenu laid down on the snow covered grass and whined lowly as he watched his faithful owner destroy his sword by hitting it against a tree repeatedly. After the initial shell shock wore out, Mickey felt only rage. He felt confusion, betrayal, and anger. He did not want to hurt his uncle, so he took his anger out on the first tree he could find. He didn't stop until he could no longer lift his arms to strike the tree.

He fell onto his knees and sobbed quietly into Akenu's fur. Though he could deal with the news and the secrets his uncle had kept for the past 18 years, he knew he could not handle what this meant for him and Ian. It had been Ian's lifelong dream to sit on the throne, and unofrtunately that dream would be short lived. The North would be striking Irlos soon, Mickey knew that, and now they had the final piece they were missing.

After a few hours, Mickey decided to retreat back to the warmth of the mostly empty castle. He walked with Akenu by his side and searched every area until he found his uncle. 

"I know you're upset Mikhailo... I'm sorry," Lord Toball said in a somber tone, staring into the distance of the land.

Mickey bit down on his bottom lip as he stared into the distance, joining his uncle. His blue eyes shined as the glass from the windows reflected on to them. "I know," he whispered lowly.

"Francis Gallagher was cunning, devious bastard. Had he found out you and Mandy were blood of the Wolf, he would've found a way to make sure you never ascended onto the throne. I had to keep you safe."

Mickey half-nodded and continued looking out into the falling snow in the distance. "What happens now?"

His uncle took a deep breath before replying, finally meeting his nephew's eyes. "The Northern lords will be arriving in a few hours Mikhailo. They will find out who you are. They will swear fealty to you. And they will help return Mandy home safely and establish you true spot on the throne."

Lord Toball didn't miss it when Mickey lowered his eyes at the end of the sentence.

"What has you worried Mikhailo? We won't let anything happen to you or your sister. You have my word," his uncle vowed.

Mickey chuckled humorlessly and rubbed his hand across his chin. "It's not me I'm worried about. It's Gallagher. He's a good man, uncle. He doesn't deserve the fate the North has planned for him."

"You care for him, don't you?" His uncle asked softly. Mickey's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head.

"Fuck no!" he defended quickly.

A soft hand was placed on Mickey's shoulder. "I've raised you as one of my own, Mikhailo. I would never judge you. But you must be honest with me," his uncle warned carefully.

Mickey sighed shakily and ran his hand down his face. "I love him," he confessed in a tone barely above a whisper. "What do I do to keep him safe?"

Lord Toball squeezed Mickey's shoulder before turning around towards the door to the corridor. Before exiting he looked back at his nephew. "You have an answer deep inside you. I don't ever doubt you. You are going to be king, and you must be able to make these decisions on your own."

Mickey nodded and he leaned on the window sill.

"The lords will be here soon. Get changed Mikhailo. There is a special outfit that I have laid out for you over there. I'll see you in the grand hall."

 

* * *

 

Everything was different in the Milkovich castle compared the The Grand Palace. Instead of gold finishes and bright, soft colors, the castle had dark wood furnishings for almost everything. Mickey had finished tying the top of his black fur winter coat. He had heard people walking throughout the castle, he knew the lords had arrived. Though there were technically only two original homes being represented in the north, many smaller northern houses had made their way for the meeting that Lord Toball had called. Fealty bound them to answer when called upon.

Lord Toball sat in solidarity at the head of the raised table in the grand dining hall. It was where the royal family would sit. The northern lords all faced him in anticipation. No one had realized that Mickey stood behind them in an outfit suited for a northern king.

"James, we've been here for an hour already," Lord Greenbridge spoke up.

Lord Toball made eye contact with Mickey and when his nephew gave him a slight nod, he began.

"Thank you my lords, for traveling the distance to come to my calling. I assure you, it was worth your efforts."

The men stared on anxiously and sipped on their ales as Lord Toball and Lord Greenbridge traded words.

"It is time for us to make a move south, my lord. We have rallied thousands of men ready to fight for the North. We even have a proposal from House Jackson of the MidCountry. The only thing that has yet to be determined is which house will take the throne once we slaughter those southern cunts."

Mickey watched as his uncle took a deep breath before replying to the Lord from house Greenbridge.

"I think the only northern man who should sit on the throne is that whom it belongs to," he responded carefully.

"No one has claim to the throne anymore, it is for anybody's taking. The only thing that matters is that a northern family takes control of it," Lord Greenbridge retorded. 

"Actually my lord, you are mistaken," A voice from the back of the room cut through, making all of the lords turn their heads.

Everyone's eyes widened at the presence of Mickey walking down towards the head table to join his uncle. The older lords recognized his outfit, it belonged to the late tyrant king, king Torren.

Mickey reached the seat next to his uncle and stood proudly, looking down at the men before him. He unbuttoned the first few layers in order to reveal the left side of his chest. Upon revealing the four distinct marks that only appeared on the male members of House Milkovich, everyone in the room gasped.

"My name is Mikhailo Milkovich. I am a direct descendant of Melos The Conqueror. My father was The Tyrant King and I will be the only Northern man to sit on the Iron Throne." he explained confidently.

It is Robb Toball who breaks the shocking silence by standing up. "Mikhailo will return power to the North. He is the wayward wolf who has come home. The King of the North!" he yelled, raising his sword and striking it down onto the wooden ground as he bent the knee.

Chanting "The King of the North," each man in the room raised his sword and bent the knee to Mickey.

Mickey felt goodbumps cover his entire body as he watched the most powerful men in the north, and realm, bend the knee to him. 

For a few moments there was nothing but celebration and briefly, just briefly, Mickey felt nothing but excitment. That was until reality crawled its way back.

"Your Grace, how do you suggest we take our throne back? The southern houses must face the consequences on betraying the true throne," Lord Greenbridge pointed out firmly.

Everyone watched the young, newly appointed king carefully.

"I will rally all of my bannerman, all of your men. A quarter of our strongest men will stay behind to ensure the safety and survival of women and children. Everyone else will travel south with me. We will arrive at each southern home, and they will bend the knee... or else they die."

The northern lords grinned satisfactory and chanted in support of the orders.

Mickey knew he was making the best decision. Any house who opposed him would create more problems in getting Ian to safety. All he truly cared about was getting to Irlos and having his redhead by his side again. He hoped Ian would forgive him for anything he would be forced to do to get to him.

Lord Greenbridge approached the table and took a knee.

"Your Grace, it would be my deepest honor to be the one to drive my sword through Ian Gallaghers heart."

Mickey immediately tensed and clenched his fists. His uncle gave him a knowing look, he was to keep calm. "My lord. I appreciate your sentiment. But that will not be necessary. Ian Gallagher shall not be hurt."

"Your Grace he is a traitor! His father took everything from us!" The lord rebutted in disbelief.

"My father, and your former king, also took from others. He sentenced people to be killed unjustly." Mickey vocalized, looking at the crowd of men before him, reminding them of the past.

"Are we to continue ripping apart the realm?" He asked loudly, raising a single eyebrow. "I served and swore fealty to Ian Gallagher. He deserves the proper chance to correct his father's mistakes. We are not our fathers. We are better than that.

Anyone who brings harm to him will be tried for treason by me." he warned. Though the northern men looked unhappy, they all agreed and nodded. Mickey internally relaxed at their response.

"You are all to return home and speak to your houses about what occured here tonight. We leave two sunrises from now. We strike House Jackson first."

Confusion spread throughout the men in the room. A young brunet with light brown eyes spoke up, the only one bold enough to do so. "With all due respect Your Grace, House Jackson has agreed to be an ally in exchange for Robb and Lady Karen's union."

Mickey looked to his childhood friend who was frowning before addressing the men once more. "I do not make deals with Lord Jackson. He can either bend the knee or hand over his home. We are not here to negotiate. Karen isn't much of lady, believe me. She would be a disgrace in the North."

Everyone nodded and began making their way out of the castle. Akenu could be heard howling loudly outside. 

Mickey made his way to the open outside corridor where the snow made his dark fur coat look white. He was finally all alone and his mind could only focus on one thing: Ian.


	8. Come Home to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight as to how Ian deals with the upcoming changes in the realm.

Neither Mandy nor Ian could have ever prepared for what Ser Kevin informed them of. After the knight had finished speaking, Mandy had laughed in his face and stormed off to the corner of the room to analyze Ian. The redheaded king on the other hand had turned ghost white in the face and his mouth hung open. Everything made sense now. He knew the north was waiting on something to strike, and now they had it. They had Mickey, except Mickey wasn’t just something, Mickey was everything to Ian.

“What do you plan to do?” Kevin asked, breaking Ian free from his thoughts.

Ian sighed and rolled his shoulders back to stand straighter. He took a peak at a worried Mandy before responding.

“My first priority is her,” he responded, his eyes locking with Mandy’s icy blue ones. “She cannot leave our sight. If anyone were to find out that she is blood of The Wolf…” he hinted, trailing off. They all knew what would happen. They lived in the most powerful southern country. Horrible things would happen to Mandy before she met her death at the hands of any of the southern families.

“You will stay by my side at all times, and so will she.” Ian commanded. Kevin nodded without hesitating. Now that Mickey was gone, he was the most skilled knight in their side of the realm. He was a northerner after all.

Six moons appeared in night sky before the first raven came. There had been an eerie silence around the country, it was as if everyone was waiting for something.

The raven came from House Latos, a small house directly south of House Jackson. Ian received his note from a raven a few days after his sister did. The note explained that a northern warrior riding a wolf larger than a horse had conquered House Jackson and was making his way south until he took control of all of the realm with some of the strongest northern warriors beside him. After watching the majority of his men get slaughtered on the battle field, Lord Jackson bent the knee before the intruder.

The news had shaken the entirety of the southern part of the realm. Ian could only imagine that House Latos would have bent the knee by the time their raven had reached Irlos. It wasn’t until his sister arrived with an army that he began to wake from his numb state.

Within a day, tens of thousands of southern warriors could be found surrounding the country of Irlos. The whole country was in a panic. They had not seen war in over twenty years.

“Fiona!” Ian yelled, storming into the Grand Hall where his small council was meeting. “What on earth is happening?”

His sister merely scoffed as if the answer was obvious. “I wasn’t going to wait on you to react little brother. I called on our bannerman, all of them. If the north wants war, we will give them war. We have the numbers on our side,” she said simply, bringing a glass of wine to her lips.

Ian stared at her in shock. “You mean to tell me that you took away all the fighting men from all of the southern houses? Are you insane?!” he shouted at her. “You’re leaving innocent women, children, and the elderly alone and defenseless. Those houses will have no choice but to bend the knee, and even then, any northern savages will harm them,” he explained with disgust.

His hands were shaking so he quickly slammed them down on the table, causing everyone to jump.

Fiona reached to touch Ian’s shoulder to calm him. “Ian, it’s going to be fine. I did what I had to do to ensure the survival of our house, our legacy. We will rebuild the other houses if necessary,” she assured him.

The green-eyed king quickly shook off her hand and lowered himself to meet her dead in the eyes. “ _King Ian_ ,” he enunciated fiercely. “and my duty is to protect the citizens of the realm, not set them up to be casualties of war!”

“With all due respect Your Grace,” Grandmaester Liam spoke up, “Would you rather this realm be taken over by a Usurper? You are the most fitting king for this country,” he spoke earnestly.

Ian smiled at the much older man. “Grandmaester, you’ve been a live to see multiple kings rule before me. I ask you one question,” he spoke, holding up the raven he had received days ago. “Which men can ride beasts bigger than horses? Who can be powerful enough to tame a wolf?”

The Grandmaester nervously shifted his focus from the King to the Princess and back. “The last wolf was said to have died along with Prince Finnegan of House Milkovich. Only a descendant of Melos the Conqueror can ride a wolf.”

Ian smiled to himself and stared out the window, he looked at the tens of thousands of men lined up in front of the main gate. “It seems that the only usurpers around here are us, big sister,” Ian said, not looking at his sister.

“Ser Kevin, please escort my sister to her chambers. Assign two guards outside her door. She is not allowed to leave her room,” he commanded.

The men in the small council gasped as they watched the princess be taken away.

“Ian! What the hell? You can’t do this without me!” she yelled frantically as she struggled to break free of Ser Kevin’s grasp.

Ian only managed to look over his shoulder to meet her gaze. “I told you once Fiona, I am the king. I know what’s best for Tesla,” he said simply. He nodded, and Ser Kevin took her away.

 

* * *

 

Ian received daily ravens of all the houses Mickey conquered. He sent men to report on the statuses of the houses. There had been minimal damage and each house had surrendered quicker than the previous. He sighed in relief at the news and nervously waited for his arrival.

The young king had done an excellent job at providing for the people of Irlos. He calmed their nerves by providing plenty of food and resources where he could.

It was while he was sitting on his throne, hearing some of the citizens voice their problems, that he felt the change in the air. Everyone froze, including himself. The people in the throne room were escorted out, leaving only Ian and his knights. The redhead approached the window and from a distance he could see an army approaching. They were still quite far away but at the top of the hill that led down to Irlos he could see a figure. He could see _him_.

The southern warriors prepared for war, guarding the castle intently. Every entrance was blocked. Ian walked out to the top portion of the open tower. He technically stood defenseless. A single arrow could take him out, but he knew he was somehow safe.

Though Mickey had originally been in the center as the northern army approached, he was now front and center as he closed the distance to the castle.

“On your command Your Grace,” one of his knights prompted, holding a horn in one hand. Ian nodded. He could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

Mickey rode elegantly on what Ian could only guess was his “dog” Akenu. He chuckled to himself for a moment. Only Mickey could harbor a wolf and not directly know it.

The young warrior stopped about a hundred feet short of the first southern man. Akenu roared loudly and fiercely. Mickey pulled back on his companion’s fur and Akenu bowed down so Mickey could unmount. Ian couldn’t help but be in awe as he watched Mickey approach, sword on his waistband, looking like a true leader. He had more than half the realm following him.

The moment their eyes met it was as if they were all alone back in Ian’s chambers, back in the safety of their embrace. But unfortunately, they weren’t alone, the whole realm was watching them now, and there could only be one winner.


	9. We Are Who We Are When No One Is Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since an update. We are almost to the end though! Thanks for following.

War. War is an ugly thing. Because no matter what, people must die.

It had been almost an entire month since Ian had last seen Mickey. Just like the first time they met, Ian's breath hitched at the sight of his beloved. The battlefield was quiet. Everyone was waiting for one of the two leaders to make a move but both of them were too captivated by one another to do so.

Adrenaline was rushing through everyone on the field. Unfortunately one of Ian's archers got too nervous. He was scared for his life and did the one thing he felt could secure an outcome for him, he lowered his arrow ever so slightly and aimed it right at Mickey.

The arrow missed Mickey's heart by an inch. He fell to the ground and his entire army moved forward to attack. All hell broke loose around the men. Ian's army did not wait for a signal, they met their foes eagerly in the battle field.

"Son of a bitch," Mickey hissed. He cursed loudly as he drew the arrow out of his chest, thankfully it wasn't deep. He quickly jumped on top of Akenu and rode forward, wielding his sword and killing any opponent that came his way. He wasn't naive enough to think there would be no bloodshed.

Ian stood on top of the tower, looking down at the battle, waiting for his eyes to catch Mickey's sight. When he finally saw the young warrior, he let out a breath he had been holding.

"Your Grace we have to get you to safety. We may not come out of this one alive," one of the men from his Kingsguard explained. Ian shook his head, his eyes not leaving from Mickey.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said firmly. 

It felt like an eternity but Mickey had finally made his way to the front, he was coming for Ian. His heart dropped as he saw Lord Greenbridge approach the tower. He knew that the lord wanted the last living male Gallagher dead.

Lord Greenbridge drew his sword back as he killed the last man that guarded the staircase to the tower. He tried to take a step forward but Mickey's outstretched sword blocked his way.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mickey asked harshly.

"Getting revenge for the North. The little shithead deserves a sword through the heart," the lord replied ever so blunt.

The blood in Mickey's veins boiled. "No one touches him," he gritted through his teeth.

"Are you really willing to fight me to keep the enemy alive?" Lord Greenbridge asked in disbelief.

"If you take another step forward, I will consider it treason and drive my sword through your heart without a second thought," Mickey replied coldly.

Though the lord wasn't happy, he retreated back to the battlefield to help his men. By this time most of the southern soldiers had surrendered, they were not nearly as experienced in battle as the northerners. 

Mickey made his way to the palace. The citizens who were previously hiding in their homes in fear of war were now quietly making their ways out of their refuge. They all stared at Mickey as he walked gallantly to find Ian. He had no one backing him, he didn't need it, he was born a soldier.

The realm had heard the rumors about the Milkovich heir that threatened to dethrone the young southern king. They all marveled in awe at the sight of Mickey; his armor fit him perfectly and was in the colors of his house. He carried an ancient sword on his hip made of Teslian steel that hadn't been seen in centuries.

When he reached the palace, no one stood in his way. Ser Kevin had been protecting his sister Mandy and had warned the other knights to surrender against the true heir.

Before reaching Ian's room, Mickey was shoved violently into the wall of the narrow hall.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed angrily as he realized it was his sister's doing.

"It's about time you showed up, asshole," she sighed. She looked him over once to make sure he was fine. 

"Had they killed you they probably would've done me a favor you crazy bitch," he joked. "The northern men are here Mandy, you know I would never let anything happen to you."

He pulled her aside into an area where he knew they wouldn't be overheard. "I need to run something by you first, it's important Mandy, Ian's life depends on it."

Mandy nodded, her facial expression turning serious. "Anything," she replied.

They quietly had a discussion where they knew they would not be overheard.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Mickey asked his sister. "You know what this would mean right? What you would be giving up?" 

She smiled softly. "You love him. And I do too. I just want the family we were always meant to have."

Mickey gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Thank you."

He continued down the end of the hall, where Ian's room was.

He opened the door slowly, finding Ian looking out the window and onto the city.

"Had I been able to spare lives today, I would have," Mickey started, catching Ian by surprise.

"Mickey," he said softly, racing to his lover.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked, his eyes looking directly to the one area in his armor that did not protect Mickey.

The brunet nodded. "I am."

Crystal blue eyes locked onto emerald green ones.

"What's going to happen to me?" Ian asked quietly. Leaning his forehead on Mickey's.

"I'm going to make sure we never have to spend another day apart," Mickey promised him.

Mickey reached his hand around the back of Ian's neck and pulled him in for a kiss that grew passionately very quickly. Before they knew it they were getting undressed and their bodies were tangled together. In that moment nothing mattered. Only their love for one another did. An entire kingdom could not keep them apart.

* * *

 

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Mickey asked as he tied his under shirt. His thumb traced his bottom lip.

"Yes." Ian reassured him.

Mickey nodded. It was time for them to address the residents of the realm.

The residents from all around the realm joined outside to hear, for the first time, their rightful king address them.

Mickey, Mandy, and Ian approached the tower and looked out at thousands of people.

"Thank you for joining us today," Mickey began. "For a long time we have been divided. North versus South. Rich versus Poor. But today we become one step closer to a grand union. I am the true heir of Tesla. We will no longer be divided, that I promise you. To make this realm united once again, I will join the two most important houses in the history of our realm."

Mandy and Ian stepped up to join Mickey in addressing everyone. "Ian Gallagher will marry my sister. The North and the South will be united as one."

Both Mandy and Ian joined hands and held them up proudly. The citizens of the realm cheered loudly.

Mickey could not help but smile.

It was happening. It was really happening.

 

 


End file.
